An Unexpected Gift: A Raven's Beginning
by obsessedhpchick
Summary: follow this teen mutant through the challenges of life and mutant obstacales.. of course now there is no school to help.. for it is the beginning of late end...
1. My Beginning

Chapter One  
My Beginning

My name is Terri Skylar. My story starts here at my house. It was the most powerful thunder and lighting storm San Diego has seen since in a long time. The lighting was low and blinding. The thunder was hurting my ears, and there were overflowing puddles in the depths of the road, but it all started with a cold breeze at night around 6. The killer storm came upon the city in a matter of minutes and in a matter of minutes a lot can happen.  
I was 14 when the awful storm started. The window was open and so it got very cold in the house. My dad closed the horrible window but my dearest mom was still cold. So she went to the car to get her favorite sweater. The car was outside because my older brother, age of 18, got a brand new car and my mom being as sweet as she always was insisted that his car go in the garage. As my wonderful mom went outside to get her sweater, my charming dad and I started the popcorn and DVD. Once it was to the main menu I noticed that the rain was pounding against the window.  
"Dad," I said to get my dad's attention, "you know how mom gets when it 'rains hard'."  
"Yea," he started slowly, "I'll go check on her."  
I followed my dad to the door of the garage. We both saw my mom in the car white as a ghost. We were urging her to come to us smiling greatly, but she wouldn't move. So my dad started to go out to her. We both heard another sort of pounding on the window only this time it was harder. Hail made the window into Swiss cheese. Then my dad ran to the car, but before he left he said something I still turn to today.  
It was as if slow motion from that point, as if I was in a movie. He ran out to my frighten mom. The hail was making holes in the front car window. My dad opened the car door and grabbed my mom roughly. Then a horrifying moment happened that is branded in my brain forever. One hardened drop of rain broke a hole in the front window, of my mom's dented car now, and hit my mom. It made a huge gash with dark red blood going down her right eye. My dad carried her wilted body back to the house with new burses all over his legs and back. My mom on the other hand wasn't as lucky as a few scars. My mom didn't get her desired sweater and never will.  
I didn't watch the Lord of the Rings movie we rented that night. I didn't even watch it until I was 16, even that was hard. After my dad broke four glass cups, by throwing them at the wall and ground, he stomped upstairs and slammed the door of my parents' bedroom. I had to do something. My dad just left her body here right in front of me. Then the microwave timer went off. I ran on the tile, and almost ran into a wall because I couldn't see where I was going with all of my tears in the way. I opened the microwave door ripped open the bag. I spelled the delicious popcorn. Through my salty tears, I ate the popcorn. I ate the salty, buttery popcorn like there was no tomorrow. I had to take my mind off this life I was living.  
My dad had a different way of going through this dreadful time. After the thunder stopped I uncovered my ears. I heard a couple cars pulling up in the drive way. I was so glad it had finally stopped. I went up stairs to my bedroom window to see who pulled up. I dropped my empty popcorn bag and ran upstairs to my parents' bedroom. I was going to ask my dad why the cops of all people were here. I opened the door and screamed. For there laid my beloved dad. I don't know why he did it, but there was a new bottle of pills knocked over with none inside. There were also pieces of glass everywhere even in my beloved dad. I had to watch my every step. They came from the huge mirror in the room. A wooden stick, probably balsa, with the name Shadow on it was by my dad. Two, gold painted metal poles, I couldn't help but think that the paint was peeling, they were solid with sharp ends as if my dad was sharpening them into knives and inscribed on them was another name I've never heard of; Stranger. I looked at it closely. My dad taught me a lot about self defense and I needed to get away. This was too much for me. My mom died and my dad didn't listen to his own advice and so now he's dead. I tried to get out somewhere in the middle of the policeman's lecture about an orphanage, but another policeman caught me first; he had the name Arnold on his name tag. I squirmed out of his grasp. The policemen formed a line so I wouldn't get out. Before I could think of it a policeman, with a name tag that said Albert, got the two poles that were beside my dad. Then I grabbed the stick before Albert or any police officer could take it. _I'm so scared. What am I doing? Standing up to three policemen? I don't even know if I could beet them. Plus it's illegal. _I dropped the stick. How could so much happen in so little time? I hung my head and held back the tears.  
No talking came unlike in the T.V. shows. Instead they tried to pick me up and take me somewhere, probably "downtown". Albert had my right arm and Arnold had my left. The other guy picked up my kicking feet. Then I rolled up my body with no effort at all. That caused the cops to trip and fall. They tried to pick me up like that, all rolled up. Arnold just watched, guided them to the door. It was helpless I couldn't win. All the tears I was holding back poured out I closed my eyes and I shrieked one short loud scream. They dropped me. I opened my eyes to see them laying there lifeless. _Not more deaths! _I thought. They were stabbed with large pieces of glass. I was wide eyed, scared, and alone. I was shaking my head.  
"No." I whimpered, "NO MORE!" another cry from my mouth came out.  
I grabbed the stick and two metal poles from the lifeless Albert and ran. I was so scared of glass for it had killed so many people that night. All I could do was run. So I ran downstairs, through the door, down the drive way, where there was a young girl who looked my brother's age, down my cal-de-sac, ending up in, what looked like, an abandoned park. I was so tired I sat on a swing, but it wasn't enough. Practically falling out, I shuffled my feet to the edge of the sand box and laid down in the damp sand. I was so pleased the storm was over.  
"Hello?" a voice said in the darkness.  
I gasped, "Umm…hi?" I didn't know what else to say. "I didn't know anyone else was here. I'm sorry. I'll just leave."  
"No, please don't" the mysterious voice spoke.  
The voice sounded my age and I had a stick and two poles if she wanted to make trouble with a highly trained girl.  
"Okay," I finally said.  
I was asleep in no time at all with my new weapons clutched tightly against my body.


	2. Life's Ways

Chapter Two  
Life's Ways

_How long have I been sleeping?_ I could see the day light though my eye lids. I started to lift up my head off the concrete, but I got pushed back and hit my head.  
"Ouch!" I kept blinking trying to see who it was that pushed me, but it was very bright out. It was so bright out that my eyes hurt slightly.  
"You're a murderer!" the familiar voice from yesterday, yelled silently.  
"What! No, I'm not!" I called back. As my vision got clearer I saw that we were in a public place and wished I wouldn't have spoken so loud. "No, I'm not" I whispered again. I finally saw what this mysterious person looked like. She had really red hair, which went down all the way to the middle of her back, and there was a vivid color of green in her eyes. She had a very angry look, which was not pleasant. She shoved a newspaper in my face so hard, I hit the sidewalk again. As I rubbed the back of my head I read the main story on the newspaper.**  
**

A young girl, of 14 years of age, lost her two  
parents and went insane killing two policemen and another young girl died mysteriously, but detectives think this crazy girl has something to do with it.

One policeman, who hasn't been identified yet, died because a piece of sharp glass in his temple.  
Another cop, Arnold Lucia, had the girl for a moment. We do know that she killed him  
by stabbing him in the neck with yet another piece of glass. He will rest in peace at 40.  
The last police officer, Albert Blake, tried his best against the girl but was unfortunately beaten. He was on his last job before retiring. He was the only one who didn't die, but is blind. When he was found he was still unconscious.  
His family had this to say after they found out what happened to their beloved husband and dad, "We just thank the Lord everyday. He may be blind, but he's still here with us. I'm so overjoyed he's still here. I can't explain it."  
The last soul, which is not here with us now,  
goes by the name of Amanda Phillips. She had just got a new house and job. This was her first assignment as well. She ran after this new criminal, after the criminal ran out of the house, but could not out run the ambulance truck that rolled over this poor young soul with extreme force. The force of this ambulance is unknown.  
The driver of this ambulance is still alive but is in great pain. He says he had no idea of what happened just out of the blue the ambulance started to tip.  
The detectives are figuring out why there was glass trailing out through the street. Luckily, the detectives identified this young killer's name; Terri Skylar.

I was so shocked I dropped the newspaper with the article headline that printed "One Runaway, Two Injured, Three Killed" and a split picture. One picture is of the two died cops and the other was of that stupid picture of me in 8th grade. I couldn't help but think how much I hated that picture, but my mom thought it was the best yet. I was stunned wide-eyed just looking at the moist sidewalk.  
Finally I said, "I…I didn't…I didn't do it."  
A powerful voice broke out, "What do you mean you didn't do it? That picture looks like you. You do look a bit older now, but there's that resemblance. Just tell me, is that you?"  
"It is me," I said quietly. She replied with a big sigh. She did the whole package, hands in the air, walking in a circle. I was waiting for this yell from her like the movies. With hands on her hips, coming at me, but she never did. So I tried again to explain, "I didn't stab any cops-"  
"Save it. I'm sure you never did anything that article said you did. That they just imagined it all. You just unwillingly and magically didn't stab the cops or tipped over the truck or-"  
"You know what, it's my turn to interrupt. Sorry, I really am, but here's a question for you. How can a 14 year old girl tip over a huge _ambulance_ truck and keep it moving at a constant speed while it crushed a body, crashed in a tree, and knock over the tree with me not even behind it to push?" my voice went louder and louder as I completed my thought to her. I might have gotten to loud, maybe to the point where people started to point and stare and the newspaper guy walking by.  
I started to walk very fast and stomping at the ground. I was leaving that girl behind. I was so angry at this girl who doesn't even know me and she yelling at me for something that I didn't even do, the guy you had to hand out newspapers to every paying costumer, and for the writer to even write such a story about me killing though guys. That's what it was just a story, it wasn't real. I was thinking so much that I didn't even realize that right there beside me was the girl I just met until she tapped me on the shoulder.  
With a huge gasp and a jump out of my skin I said, "How long have you been there?" I demanded.  
"I've been here the whole time. I've been telling you a whole bunch of stuff. You haven't heard me?" she explained while we stopped walking.  
"No, I did not hear you. Where are we?" I asked as I looked around. While I was walking I was looking at the ground, but now as I look I see that we were near some sort of woods, that looked like it could have been The Village, and really green grass and perfect tempter. It really cooled down from the park that was just a couple blocks away.  
I looked back at this person I've been with for the last 20 minutes. I looked close at something I didn't notice earlier. I jumped back, "What happened? Did I miss something?" Instead of her long and red hair, now it was shoulder length and blonde! It was a brilliant shade of blonde and it was wavy, but when did long, red, and strait hair turn to shorter, blonde, and curly hair in less then the 5 minutes we were walking?  
"I was telling you on the way up. No wonder you were so calm about it."  
"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Tell me what happened or whatever again, please. I'm listening now," I said this as slow and calmly as I could.  
"Alright, you promise to not say anything until I'm done right?"  
I nodded.  
"Have you ever seen X-men?"  
I nodded proudly. I liked that movie. It was one of my favorites. With the mutants and their powers. It was so cool how they used the powers to defeat evil. The X-men movies had great action scenes.  
"Well, it may have been fiction then, when that guy made the comics, but it's real now. I'm a mutant. Sadly enough, there is no school that will take me in."  
I was silent. I swear I thought I was never going to speak again. I was living my favorite movie. It all came clear. I too was a mutant. How else could the glass fly ever where? How else could that truck kill? Then it hit me. I _am_ a killer of 3 people. I _am_ the one who injured 2 people. I _am_ a runaway. I fell to the ground thinking; how could I do this? What happened? I started to cry.  
"It's okay." She said comforting me. She went to the ground, to where I was as if we were on the same level. She did this as if one should not be above the other, and for some reason that worked. We _were_ on the same level.  
I stopped crying and dried my eyes. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were light blue.  
"Your eyes change to?" I asked.  
She nodded and smiled.  
I started to laugh and she joined in. There we were in that moment. We didn't know where we were, but laughing just because we have been through so much in the past 30 minutes now and I've never had a friend that was so much into my life and what problems I'm going though. She was in mine and I was in hers. Right then we formed a secret bond. Right then we, friends, had each other forever.  
"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.


	3. Forced Changes

Chapter Three  
The Forced Changes

We laughed some more at my question. It seemed so stupid. After all I've talked, argued, and become friends with her and yet I don't even know her name and she only knew mine by an article in the newspaper about me killing people. That moment was so fun. We were on the lush grass, near the woods, and out in the open. Any one could see us form a mile away. Even the people I spotted coming now. I could barely make out faces or even clothes. They were just blurs.  
"Kira Vivian," she said. "My name is Kira Vivian."  
"You know how in X-men they had x-names?"  
She nodded slowly as if she knew what was coming next.  
"Well, I think we should have that as well. We should call each other that all the time too. It'll be like our secret identity," I said this as if I was wanted in 50 states. She must think I do this all the time. I only know my way around it because of The Outsiders, a book I read in 8th grade."That's most likely a good idea."  
"Do you have any money?"  
"No"  
"Me neither, we should also change our clothes," there it was again that tone that said, "That's right I'm the professional here, just listen to me. I know what I'm doing."  
I should also change my hair, but I didn't want to change my hair. Like Ponyboy, it took me awhile to get it the way I liked it. It was blonde, curvy, and it went all the way down to my rib cage. I guess I had no chose. After all I'm on the run. I started to make out the people. Three seemed to be wearing the same thing, something blue or black.  
"I should color my hair and probably cut it. What color should I dye it?"  
"Red. No, brown. No, black!" she shouted with a big smile.  
We laughed again. I nodded in agreement. Black, I think that would be excellent.  
"Are though cops?" I pointed as I got a better view of the people; they were policemen in dark blue uniforms just like the one's Albert and Arnold were wearing just last night. At the same moment Kira and I looked at each other.  
"Run!" She cried.  
"Stop! Police!" the policeman roared at us.  
We ran into the woods, I turned back, I could tell they quickened their pace when we ran. We were about 100 feet away, a safe distance. Ironic that I'm a runaway, but I never was good or liked running in P.E. or any sport they forced me to play. Yet, I was keeping a good pace. Of course it's a little harder to run when you have three things in your arms. I still held close the two solid poles and the long stick that I would like to say my dad left to me.  
"Hold these and be careful they're sharp on the edges!" I gave her the two poles. They were heavier then you think. They were heavier then the stick that I held, of course balsa was one of the lightest woods in the world, if not the lightest.  
As she did she asked, "Do you know where we're going?"  
"No idea," I answered back. I couldn't believe that I've lived here all my life yet I didn't know that there was a forest a couple of miles from my house. I turned back through the few trees. It seemed so open, the forest. There was a big gap between us and the cops. I looked in front of me and right there was a huge, fat tree. I stopped myself abruptly. I almost ran right into the tree. I was a couple inches away from the bark. If I would have I'd probably blacked out and got caught. I couldn't believe it. I stepped back and ran around the tree slowly but then caught up back to speed.  
"Where were you? I looked at you then you were gone I thought you left me."  
"I almost ran into a tree." I said. I was still in total disbelief that it was so simple. I could see the newspaper title, Killer Caught by Tree. How humiliating.  
"Really?" she chuckled, she still heard me even though I said it normally instead of yelling it to her.  
"It's not funny," I was laughing as I said it though. "We could have gotten caught," It was pretty funny, what we were doing. I mean we were running, dodging trees, and talking to each other. Even though, it was more like yelling to each other. The trees seemed to be coming together. It was harder to keep dogging them and trying to keep track of Kira so we wouldn't get separated.  
"Anyways I was thinking two things. One when you're running away from the cops, I swear your mind becomes clearer. You think of things you never did before, like if you do get caught you wonder what your sentence is going to be. Also, you totally know where to run even though you never thought this would happen to you. You only see this on T.V. with a newscaster and such. Hey, you think were on T.V.?" she was looking up through the bundle of trees as the forest thickened.  
"You have an idea where to run?"  
She got closer to me and tried to speak not so loud so the policemen wouldn't hear, "I think we should go to my house," we ran around a tree, another big, fat one. She ran left. I ran right.  
"Sounds fine, but first we have to lose them," I pointed to the cops over my shoulder with my thumb. "Other wise they'll just follow us there."  
She nodded slowly as if thinking of an idea, "Scare me."  
"What? Why?" I laughed as I said it. Then serious, "Isn't running from people who could throw you in jail and lock the key forever scary enough?"  
"Oh," She said quietly, looking down.  
"What's wrong? I thought you knew that. You were just talking about it."  
"I know, but that was a joke I didn't actually think about it," she said. Then she started to shake her head, "I don't want to go to jail. I don't want to get caught."  
"Neither do I," I looked back to find out that they gained on us, 60 feet. I looked at Kira, she had a scared face and her hair started to turn black and seemed to grow. I turned my attention to the ground, thinking of an idea. The lush grass turned darker as if it was night. I looked at my watch, 7:00 but with day light savings it was light out until 8:00. I looked through the thick trees, overcast. I looked forward again. I felt something in my hair. It felt like something dropped on my head. I shook my head so if it was a bug the bug would fall out. I felt it again, but this time it I could feel the moisture. I looked at the sky, though the trees. It was starting to rain.  
Kira was running faster, trying to keep up with me. Then I noticed I have never ran so fast yet I've kept a solid pace this whole time. I ran a little quicker, effortless. I knew she was going to get tired soon. I grabbed Kira's hand.  
I wondered if Kira had something to do with the weather changing so fast. At first I thought she just like that kid in X2, how he didn't really have a power he just had a lizard looking tongue. Was she controlling the weather?  
"What did you say your power way?" I asked her. How come I didn't think of this before?  
"I'm so tired," she panted as she was slowing down. I could feel her tugging on my hand.  
"I think I know my power," I muttered this as I picked her up and put her on my back as if I was giving her a piggy back ride. "Now what is your power exactly?"  
"Aren't you going to get tired with me on you back? I'm not exactly a lightest person, but I can control the weather with my emotions."  
"I'm fine, but can you aim the rain at them?"  
"I don't know. I practically just learn what my power was never-the-less control it. Plus it's only sprinkling. I'm not that scared to make it down poor."  
Yells from the policemen came to our ears, "Stop! Police!"  
I decided to obey this time.  
"What are you doing!" Kira shouted right in my ear.  
"Ouch," I mumbled as I rubbed my right ear.  
"Hello! We're runaways. We're supposed to run away," She said this slowly as if I couldn't understand and she used her forefinger and her middle finger as our legs running in the opposite direction.  
"I think I'm going to turn myself in."  
"What! We were just talking about how we were going to have secret identities and change your hair and stuff."  
"I change my mind. They're just going to catch us and throw us in a cell with other guys, probably big guys at that. Then lock the door. Wow, there's 3 police running after us, and hey they added three cars!" I said this so nonchalantly and almost excited.  
It started to rain harder. Kira was walking in circles around me. I could have laughed out loud, but I stayed in character, just staring at the cops. I couldn't believe that she didn't catch on, of course that would ruin my whole plan. I was just saying this so it would rain harder. The cops were getting closer, about 35 feet away. The cars were farther, but they stopped at the edge of the forest. The cops got out of their cars and listened to further instruction on their radios.  
"Hey, Kira, look," I pointed to the cops. She didn't look, "Man, they're getting close. They sure are taking a long time. I wonder how long they're going to take just to cuff us, give us the whole speech about remaining silent, putting us in the car where there are barred windows, talk to us about getting a job there at the police station, and probably putting this event on our permanent record will almost certainly take them forever. Whoa, there about 20 feet away I'd say," I felt kind of bad mocking the police like that. I didn't mean it. They were really fast. I had to talk about all the consequences to scare Kira though.  
"Oh man!" She turned her back to the police, it worked. There was a good rain coming from the clouds above. The police had stopped and pointed their guns at us.  
"Kira," I was serious now. I took her by the shoulders and had her turn to me. We were face to face. It was hard to tell because the rain made us soaking wet and our hair looked like it was plastered to our head, but, yes, she was crying.  
"Unhand the girl!" The police bellowed at me, but he was just a blur in the back round. I was taken over by Kira's face, I didn't mean to.  
I turned Kira to face the cops, "Concentrate; aim the rain at the police. Not to kill them, but so their guns slip or something," I said in her ear. I tried to say it in a supporting voice, but I think it was too much of a demanding sentence. I wish I could have said something else then that severe decision.  
It was pouring. I looked at Kira and she had her eyes closed. Focusing on what she was doing. She put the heavy poles on the ground and raised her hands as if she was pushing the clouds over to where the cops were. I looked up to find that she _was_ pushing the clouds the more she guided her hands through the air the more the clouds moved. Then when they were over the cops she threw down her hands and it started to pour like it would never end. Thunder started and lightning joined in. The storm seemed to strike something in my brain. Then suddenly the lighting hit the three cars shutting down the engines. In seconds, the cars were in flames. The cops who used to be in the cars were glad they were out, but all of them were so confused as well. They were wondering how it could rain so hard on their side yet it was sunny where we stood. We heard some cops scream witch.  
Kira muttered, "No, no, mutant." Then finally open her eyes and turned to me smiling so big. Her eyes were gray turning back to the normal light blue and her hair was shortening to the familiar, but darker, blonde that was strait from being wet.  
"I did it!" she was so happy smiling so immense. I couldn't though, and she saw it. "What's wrong?" the rain she created ended.  
"I'm sorry. I made you cry like that. That's not what I meant to do."  
"It's okay, look what I did!" she turned my head to the cops which now were trying to put out the fire so it won't spread to the trees. "You helped. We can get away now. We can die your hair, make up cool secret identities, and run to my house for money."  
"Okay, let's try to hide behind the trees. What way to your house?"  
"This way," she pointed to the left.

--------------------

"Alright, they might know who you are so just act like a normal person and if they know then steal it and run," I instructed. Back to the professional tone. What was wrong with me? I've watched too many movies.Kira nodded. I was watching through the window, she acted very casual. Hands in her back pockets and just striding in. She picked up a big black sweatshirt, but it didn't look thick. She glanced in my direction, not turning her head. I nodded. She was leaning it against her body as if she wasn't sure if she was going to buy it. She held it and started walking around looking for something else.  
I kept looking back at the storekeeper to see if he was looking at her just staring into the store. It was a little store. Just one salesperson. I liked this store a lot. It had everything from clothes to books, and it was cheap.  
Kira had more stuff in her arms now including a shirt that was black, another sweatshirt that was dark blue, and my black hair dye. She held up a shirt that was purple that said "I'm wanted!", and it had a little heart on it. She had it up against her and she was looking in the mirror that faced me and then she looked at me. I shook my head. She put it back on with the other shirts that looked the same way just different sizes. She was griped a shirt that was forest green that said "Muggle" in black. In the corner of her eyes, they were waiting for my decision. I put two thumbs up and a huge smile. I loved Harry Potter, you could say I'm obsessed. It was another one of my favorite movies, along with X-men. Kira was just browsing. She picked up a book and was reading the back. I don't know why, maybe just to pretend she might get something else. The shopkeeper went toward Kira. He said something, I couldn't read his lips because he wasn't facing me. Kira put the book back. She went behind him so I couldn't see her. I didn't know if he found out. I didn't know if we got caught. The store guy put his hand on her back and guided her to the cash register. I let out a sigh of relief. Kira bought the items and came out of the store.  
"How did I do?" she asked.  
"You did great," but why was she asking me? The tone. "What book were you looking at?" we started to walk on.  
"It was a book called Down the Rabbit Hole."

-----------------------------------

"Okay," Kira did something to my hair. "How did you carry me and run for as long as you did? Was it your power?"  
"Yeah, I think I have super-strength," it was weird saying I had a power. It was so surreal. I jumped into a movie, X-men. "The only this is that it doesn't explain why the glass killed the policemen."  
She paused for a moment remembering what I was talking about, the article, then kept griping my hair then letting it go. "You most likely have more then the one ability."  
Now she had the tone, "More then the one?" I said like that was impossible.  
"Yeah, think X-men," she pulled gently on my hair then unleashed it.  
Wolverine, he's power was healing rapidly his claws were put into him, and not his mutant power. That's one power. Cyclops, energy beams and nothing else, one. Jean Grey, telepathic and telekinetic, of course. I'm a huge fan of X-men, yet I don't even remember who has two skills and who has one, ridiculous.  
"Jean Grey," I muttered. "You too though, you can change you appearance and control the weather. Am I right?"  
"Bingo," another tug at my hair, it felt lighter after she let go.  
"What force would have the glass stab the policemen? The same force is almost certainly the same one that pulled the truck."  
"Telekinesis," she spoke so simply, the tone. She grasped my hair, pulled it down, and then released it.  
"Hey, maybe that's it," I closed my eyes to remember the event and then winced the memories were too memorable.  
"Well?" She turned the chair I was sitting in.  
I looked into the mirror. There I was but I looked way different. I was looking at my hair, black and shoulder length. I was sacrificing so much to run away from the law. I started to doubt myself, was it worth it? I quickly turned away from the mirror. I don't think I'll ever recover my fear of glass. Was I being paranoid?  
"I love it," I really did. It was something different and fresh. Much better then my boring long, blonde hair that every other girl had at my school.  
Kira took off the paper towels that were over my body so cleaning up the hair would be simple. She did it with ease. I was grouping the hair that fell on the tile floor. I was really doing this. Running away from the life I loved. Did I have a chose? I mean I never dreamed of killing someone, yet here I am a killer of three.  
Kira came back with a dustpan and a brush, "I'll get that."  
"Hey, did you make the storm last night?"  
She paused as if she got caught. Then she looked at me, "Yeah, I did."  
I was stunned. I didn't think she did, but I asked any ways. She killed my mom which caused a chain reaction to right now, "What?"  
She nodded and left to throw away the hair in the trash.  
I rested on her bed with my feet hanging off. I was sad, but what if she didn't do it on purpose like me killing the cops? Was our power getting out of control? Why was it uncontrollable?  
"Kira," I saw her in the door way, "was it that your power was unmanageable that you made that huge storm?" I turned my head to the door way.  
"Yeah," she said sadly.  
"Why couldn't you control it?"  
"I'm sorry," she misunderstood me, her hair was turning black.  
"No, it's fine I'm just wondering. Why couldn't you control it?"  
"Oh," she said smiling glad that were still friends, blonde came back. "One, because I'm not exactly an expert at controlling my power, and two, because it is controlled by my emotions. My emotions were beyond a level I could control," she explained.  
I sat up, "Exactly, emotions, when I was being carried away by the police I felt scared. An emotion, but it wasn't just a little scared, it was an immense level of scared. That's when my power killed the policemen." I looked at the clean floor.  
"So, you're saying that emotions control your power as well as mine," she said nodding her head, catching on.  
"Yes, you have to feel to use and control your power. Me, I'm not sure since we don't even know what my power is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We say telekinesis, but for some reason I don't think that's it."  
"What do we know for sure?"  
"I have super strength, but I only had it when I was being taken away and when I was running from the cops. Then I seem to have some kind of telekinesis, but that only happened once with the cops."  
"I think that you had super strength all along. There just wasn't a situation that you could use it besides with the cops. With the "telekinesis" I think we have to train to see what you really do have."  
"Train," it sounded so weird to say that I had to train to control my power. "That's what we _both_ need to do," I commented with a smile.  
She smiled too, "I agree."


End file.
